


Hold me tight again

by faelan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelan/pseuds/faelan
Summary: There are moles on Stiles' skin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Hold me tight again

Tiny, large, protruding ones, and shallow ones.  
They mock Derek's resolve. Begging to be kissed and touched. Each a different star of its own in the endless star system of moles appearing on skin. 

They whisper to Derek when they make love. Each lick makes them gliste under the moon's gaze and caress.  
They sigh with each thrust, and each moan. They sing with Stiles' scent. Carelessly carefree to the thundering of Derek's heartbeat.

There are moles on Stiles' naked skin.  
Each a tantilizing droplet that captures Derek's attention each and every time. They move in a rhapsody of Stiles' gasps in the darkness of their bedroom. They sigh and laugh at Derek. Little bumps of sarcasm and improper snorts during their lovemaking.

There are moles on Stiles' naked, damp skin each night. Each morning. Each afternoon. In the dark and in the light. Thay dance before Derek's eyes in their stillness and in their breathing between the echoes of their lovemaking. They smile and taunt and laugh and rejoyce. All for Derek. Only for Derek. And sometimes it's too much sometimes it's more tha he can bear. Their whispers only Derek understands. Only Derek knows.

There are moles on Stiles' naked, damp, glistening skin each time they make love. And Derek pays them attention, and listens in the darkness of their bedroom hymns each night as they sigh, "Hold me tight, again."


End file.
